


Kou's Question

by Taquelli



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taquelli/pseuds/Taquelli
Summary: Kou Ichijo asks for some information after practice.





	Kou's Question

Kou Ichijo felt almost haunted by his dribbling in the nearly empty gym, the rhythmic thump of the basketball against hardwood pounding in his ears. He wasn't even really paying attention and acting out of habit, his mind reeling with indecision. Yu Narakami would be leaving soon, having just stepped into the storage room to finish clean up after the club event. Kou didn't have a better opportunity to broach the topic, but he was still terrified of the response he would receive.

“Hey, I need that to finish up,” Yu shouted from the storage room. Kou was startled and the ball escaped his grasp, bouncing away from him across the room. He hustled after it and scooped it up, then took a deep breath before walking over the side doors.

Yu was leaning casually against the large crate of balls, always seeming unperturbed. He never seemed to sweat during club practice, even though he worked harder than all the other members besides Kou. Kou wish he knew where Yu got his boundless energy. Maybe he was doing special practices? Maybe with...her?

Yu looked over as Kou stepped in and put his arms up to receive the pass, which Kou smirked at. Kou pushed the ball to him briskly, confident that Yu would catch it. He was not wrong, and Yu gently deposited the final piece into the cache and closed the crate, locking it shut. “All good, yeah?” Yu half-asked, walking towards the door.

Kou swallowed hard. “Hey, Yu?” Yu stopped and gave him a questioning glance, his cold gray eyes sparkling with curiosity. Kou half-wondered if Yu already knew what was coming.

“How, eh, how well do you know Chie?”

Yu seemed to relax reflexively and smile despite himself as he considered the question, a sign that filled Kou with terrifying certainty. Kou fought the urge to immediately rescind the question and flee from the room. He was determined to see this through, even though he already had everything he needed.

“We're friends,” Yu said, with a definite terseness.

“Do you know,” Kou said, pausing, feeling his palms slick with sweat. “Do you know if she has a boyfriend?”

Yu's face suddenly dropped. Kou immediately felt regretful for putting Yu through this. He had already seen Yu and Chie sharing a quiet kiss by the riverbed one day, he already knew that there was more there than they were publicly admitting. He cursed himself for his selfishness, for not letting this lie. He already knew it wasn't happening, he already knew that he lost his chance, but he couldn't leave well enough alone. Why would he go so far to jeopardize his friendship like this?

“I...I think so,” Yu said, his steely eyes darting to the side.

Kou lowered his head and tried to sound disappointed. It was easy enough, since he was, but he hoped that he didn't also sound as sad as he felt. “Oh, okay. Thanks, Yu. I'll see you next practice.” He ducked and turned out of the room, avoid eye contact, hoping that he didn't hurt Yu as badly as he felt.

“Hey, Kou,” Yu called before Kou could get away. Kou looked back sheepishly, and was almost happy to see that Yu had quickly regained his composure, standing with quiet confidence, with a tinge of remorse in his eye. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't worry about it,” Kou choked out, then walked as quickly as he could out of the gym. He felt cold as he hustled out of the school, but he found himself more concerned that he had caused Yu some concern. He could manage well enough, he would be fine. But it would devastate him if he had inadvertently hurt the one he loved. This dark thought loomed inside as he walked out the front gate.

“Oi, Kou!” a voice called. A voice called from the distance. It was Chie Satonaka, always cheerful and full of energy. They seem to have that common.

“Hi, Chie,” Kou said, putting on a stable face. “I just left Yu at the gym.”

Chie flushed a little and let out a nervous laugh. “Oh, okay. I was just coming for my shoes, but, maybe I'll see him. Anyway, bye Kou!” She quickened her step and ran into the school building while Kou watched after her.

She's a good fit for him, Kou thought, letting himself let go. He slowly walked home, content in the thought that at least Yu would be happy.


End file.
